1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disc driving device that handles a disc-shaped storage medium such as an optical disc or magneto-optical disc, and a cam for disc driving device.
This application claims priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-309534, filed on Sep. 2, 2003, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, many information devices such as personal computers and home game machines use optical discs like compact discs (CDs) and digital versatile disks (DVDs) or magneto-optical discs (MOs) as storage media and therefore have disc driving devices for reading information from the disc-shaped storage media and writing information onto the discs.
A disc driving device has a spindle mechanism for rotating a disc and a pickup mechanism for reading and writing information, and realizes reading of information from a disc and writing of information to the disc by these mechanisms. In addition to these spindle mechanism and pickup mechanism, the disc driving device also has a loading mechanism for performing loading operation to transfer a disc in its radial direction, and a chucking mechanism for performing chucking operation to transfer the disc substantially in the direction of its thickness. The loading mechanism performs the disc loading operation between a disc insertion/ejection port and the spindle mechanism. The chucking mechanism performs the chucking operation to the disc loaded to the position of the spindle mechanism.
Such loading operation and chucking operation are realized usually by using separate driving sources, respectively, because these operations transfer a disc in different directions. That is, the conventional disc driving device separately has a driving source for loading operation and a driving source for chucking operation (see, for example, Patent Reference 1).
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-304799
Meanwhile, recently, miniaturization and reduction in thickness or the like of information devices having disc driving devices have been strongly demanded. In this circumstance, the disc driving devices, too, must be necessarily miniaturized and reduced in thickness or the like.
However, the conventional disc driving device has separate driving sources for loading operation and for chucking operation are provided. This is not necessarily suitable for miniaturization and reduction in thickness or the like.